Fantasy
by Lottielue1
Summary: The 6 Weasley Boys and Harry Potter create their girlfriends secret fantasy. Sequel to Earwigging Embarrassments and Muggle Entertainment. Bill&Fleur, Charlie&Chloe, Percy&Penelope, Fred&Hermione, George&Katie, Ron&Lavender, Harry&Ginny. Prt3/3
1. Hard and Rough

_Hey everyone so here is part three for the Earwigging Embarrassments trilogy, this is the very first time I've written a smut chapter let alone a story. I've no idea if this is good or not but here it it... please be nice. First two fics not necessarily have to be read but highly recommended. _

_Earwigging Embarrassments - the boys listen into the girls sleepover revealing embarrassing secrets they'd have preferred to have kept secret._

_Muggle Entertainment - after learning about sex toys the girls travel to the Muggle World to purchase them, the boys secretly following behind with a plan up their sleeves. _

_Fantasy - The boys create their girlfriends secret fantasy's with products from the Muggle World. _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters other than Chloe because well she's mine haha._

_Chapter One - Bill and Fleur_

* * *

><p>Bill looks at the small pill in his hand, it was only last week when he, along with his brothers and Harry listened into the girl's sleepover conversation. An evening of embarrassing secrets being revealed led to them following their girlfriends into the Muggle World. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he places the pill into his mouth, the taste isn't the worst thing he's ever tasted but it's not pleasant and he quickly swallows. Rubbing sweaty hands on his trousers he grabs the glass of water on the side of the bed and takes a few sips. He glances out of the window as he drinks his water, the sea is particularly rough today and as the wave's crash on the sand he finishes the glass of water before heading down stairs.<p>

Fleur is cleaning the side table when he enters, the bottle of polish is perched on the side of the sofa as she scrubs the cloth over the glass. Silently he creeps up behind her, his hands reaching out for her waist, taking hold he spins her around, shock is evident on her face but as soon as it comes it goes and before she's able to say anything his lips are on hers. Their lips dance in a pattern that's familiar to them, tilting his head the kiss becomes more passionate, nibbling on her bottom lip he pulls it hard before capturing her lips once more. A soft moan escapes her mouth and he takes the sound as a sign to deepen it, slipping his tongue into her mouth their tongues battle for dominance. Her hands sliding up his body, she digs her fingers in to his hair pushing herself closer to him. His mouth finally leaving her lips descends on to her neck suckling hard. Throwing her head back in pleasure she sighs, the heat of his lips on her neck intensifies as his lips move she can feel the wall supporting her and a low raspy moan escapes her as he find the one spot that can make her weak at the knees.

He pulls back grinning wickedly, before grabbing hold of her waist and spinning her around, he pushes her into the wall, hard and then closes the gap. His hands snake around her body and grabs the blouse. Teeth nibbling on her ear he gives the blouse a quick pull and buttons fly off; his hands quickly sliding into her bra.

"Bill," Fleur moans throwing her head back as his long fingers twist the hardened nubs.

"Shh, you know you want this, you like me playing with your hard nipples baby. You love it when I pull it like this," a hiss escapes her and she throws back her head as he continues to lavish her breast with his hands. He grabs her hair and pulls back, she gasps at the sudden move but his lips are on hers greedily taking everything he can from her tongue.

He can feel his cock hardening in his pants and thrusts forward, a wanton moan leaves Fleur's mouth as he pulls away. His fingers continue to pull on her nipples as his second hand begins travel south, he slips his fingers into the waist band of her skirt and then her knickers. The feeling of silk and skin assault his fingers as he goes lower.

"Open up for me baby," he whispers biting down on her neck. Her legs part instantly and he quickly slips his fingers between her folds. "You're so wet for me baby," he slides his finger up and down her pussy before pushing a finger into her.

"Yesss!" she hisses and he pulls on her nipple. His finger pounds into her pussy, her walls clenching at his every movement. He applies a second finger and continues to thrust hard hitting her sweet spot every time.

"Fuck baby your pussy is so tight, your milking my fingers baby," using his other hand he quickly finds her nub and applies pressure. Fleur continues to moan as the fingers in her pussy hit her g-spot repeatedly and the fingers on her clit rub fiercely, she's becoming wetter as he continues to fuck her.

"So close…"

"Cum for me baby, I want you to cum with my fingers in your pussy," He adds a third finger and she screams his name, she rides his fingers as her walls tighten around him, she's never come so hard. He pulls his fingers out of her and places them in his mouth, moaning at the taste he quickly releases his hard cock from the restraints of his trousers. Lifting up her skirt he grabs her silk knickers and rips them off her body before slamming into her.

Groaning at how tight she is he pulls back before thrusting in once again.

"Fuck baby you're so tight, your pussy is just begging for my hard cock to fuck you until you scream."

"Harder," she pants and he complies grabbing her waist he pounds into her hard. Fleur moans meeting him thrust for thrust as the juice from her pussy runs down her thighs. "Faster Bill, fuck me faster. Yesss!" Bill grabs her arms and pulls them behind her back and pounds into her faster. Her breasts swing at his movements, his cock slides in and out easily, her juices coating his cock as he balls slam into legs. He pulls her from the wall and bends her over the side table she was cleaning. Her hard nipples rub against the cold glass with every thrust.

Lifting one of her legs on to the table she cries out at the new angle, he grips her leg hard and fucks her. Her body is completely in his control, every move he makes has her moaning.

"Baby your pussy is taking my huge cock, fuck sweetheart you're so hot like this." he brings his hand down hard on her arse and she gasps at the feeling, he repeats the motion again and again her pearly white arse slowly reddening under his touch.

"You love being spanked like the naughty girl you are don't you… don't you!"

"Oui, I love being spanked."

"Cum for me baby, I want to feel your pussy tighten around me." Bills cock continues thrust into her pussy hitting her sweet spot every time. Slipping his hand between them he rubs her clit hard and she screams her orgasm hitting her hard, he continues to fuck her through her orgasm. She closes her eyes and throws her head back, her pussy is sensitive from being fucked so hard but she doesn't want him to stop, the feeling of him fucking her hard only turns her on more.

"Don't… stop,"

Smirking he pulls out, rubbing his cock over her folds, "You have to beg me to continue to fuck you, you want my cock beg for it."

"What…"

"Beg for my cock bitch."

"Bill fuck me, fuck me hard in my pussy… pleaze fuck me hard and fast." Grabbing his cock he thrust into her hard, she screams again, he grabs her hips and increases his speed, Fleur moans throwing her head back at every thrust. He can feel his orgasm etching closer and he slips his hand between her folds and rubs her clit hard.

"Bill!" she screams as her pussy milks his cock she meets his thrust in blind pleasure and with a roar he cums inside of her. Collapsing on to her back he tries to catch his breath, wriggling his face into her neck he plants a soft kiss. Pulling out of her he stands up and grabs his wand he quickly cleans himself before leaning down to pick her up, she's unsteady on her feet and her hair sticks up in all direction but she grins at him and he leans down to kiss her.

Thank god for sleepovers he thinks as he pulls her body closer.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo what do you guys think, is it okay? Let me know please review :)<em>


	2. Naughty School Girl

_Sorry about the really long wait but chapter two is now here, writing smut is still pretty new to me so I hope this chapter is okay. This time it's Charlie and Chloe..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters bar Chloe :)_

* * *

><p>Chloe frowns when she looks at the present wrapped carefully on her and Charlie's bed. She picks it up weighing it in her hands; it's light, in fact really light. Sitting down on the bed she fingers the wrap before pulling it apart. Her eyebrows rise towards her hair line as she sees the tie and short skirt. Frowning she throws the wrapping paper to the floor and spreads out the content inside on to the bed. A skimpy pleated mini skirt, knee high white socks with small red bow at the top, a short tank top with a few buttons running upwards. The bottom of the top was tied in a knot. A simple red and black tie finished off the outfit. A small note was attached to the tie and with excitement bubbling inside her she flipped it open.<p>

Inside it read _naughty girls need to be punished… get dressed._

Clenching her thighs together, she shuddered at the words. Standing up she turns away from the door completely missing the flash of orange hair peeking through the gap in the door. She quickly deposits her clothes leaving on a matching red bra and pants. She slips on the socks followed by the skirt. Thanking the lord that she had chosen to shower this morning as she runs her hands down her smooth exposed thighs. The skirt was beyond short only just covering her bum. She grabs the top and pulls it over her head, her large breast pulls the top higher leaving her stomach bare, she chose to leave the buttons undone and grabs the tie; fastening it loosely around her neck.

Once she was dressed Charlie grinned and pushed open the door before slamming it shut behind him. Chloe jumped spinning around to face Charlie. She grins shyly up at her but he just smirks and strides towards her quickly.

"Thought we'd try something different," he whispers in her ear. The air on her ear send shivers down her spine.

His tongue slips out of his mouth and licks the tip of her ear lobe before taking into his hot mouth. Moaning at the feeling, he bites down sharply listening to Chloe's intake of breath at the sensation. His hands rest on her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles over her bare skin. His lips trail down her neck nipping at her skin every so often. Licking the sweet spot between her neck and collar bone Chloe's head moves giving him better access. His hands skim up and down her waist as he moves his lips back up her neck. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss he pulls her closer and they fight for dominance, with Charlie quickly winning the battle. Their tongues explore the inside of her mouth before Charlie pulls away breathing heavily.

Grinning he lowers his mouth on her neck and descends licking and sucking leaving red marks behind. He sucks her chest moving the tie to the side. Chloe throws her head back in pleasure as the tip of his tongue slips under her bra. Moaning sweetly as his fingers begins to massage her other breast.

He pushes his tongue deeper under her bra before pulling out and with his spare hand he pushes the fabric away from her body exposing her breast. A perk pink nipple stands erect and he wraps his lips around it sucking gently, his tongue sweeping over it. He sucks harder, biting the nipple softly before pulling it with his teeth. Chloe's moans are music to his ears as he continues to play with her other breast with his hand. Biting the nipple harder he pulls away blowing cold air on to it before taking it back into his mouth. Pushing his other hand into her bra he pulls on her nipple, twisting it between his two fingers.

"Yes Charlie," she breaths quietly, at every tug nip and suck on her swollen nipples.

"You like this?" Charlie asks grabbing hold of the tie bringing her head down so he can look into her eyes. Her eyes are clouded over with lust and her mouth is apart and he grins. Straightening up he kisses her hard as both hands play with her breasts.

Rubbing his clothed erection on her stomach. "You're so beautiful like this, do you see what you do to me?" she nods her head moaning louder as he pulls roughly on her nipple.

Getting on to his knees he rubs his hands up and down her thighs going higher every time. His fingers skim her knickers and she shudders, the wait is almost unbearable.

"Please!"

He says nothing but continues to rubs his hands up her legs, as he drops soft kisses on the back of her knee travelling up the inside of her thighs. His hands slip to her arse massaging the tender flesh fiercely, the plump skin heating over his hands.

"You're such a naughty girl - I can smell you from here." Moaning at his words Chloe nods her head whimpering.

"Please touch me,"

"But naughty girls need to be punished." He pulls himself up and pulls her towards the bed. Sitting on the edge he throws her over his knee, and pushes the skirt over her arse. The soaked fabric is sticking to her pussy and he rubs his fingers up and down watching as she shudders and gasps at the lightest of touches.

"Who know you were so submissive, your pussy is dripping you dirty girl."

Chloe moans spreading her legs wider. Chuckling Charlie shakes his head as he continues to stroke her through her slick pants. He slides his finger up her pussy and over her arse before flattening it out and strokes the round flesh soothingly. She whines when he removes his hand but gasps as he spanks her arse. Her arse wobbles from the force and he repeats the movement again rubbing it smoothly he brings his palm down once more and she gasps at every smack.

"You like me spanking you like a naughty school girl should," She nods her head erratically as his hand slams on to her plump cheeks once again.

"Yess, harder!"

Chuckling he lowers his hands twice more before slipping a finger into her pants. His finger slides over her clit and she gasps at the feeling. Bringing his hand down again she cries out as he slowly circles her clit as he spanks her.

Pulling her up he lowers on to his knees and pulls the sodden pants down her legs before thrusting his face between her legs taking a deep breath. His tongue slips out licking roughly up and down her swollen cunt. She grips his hair as he eats her out, his finger slipping in and out of her hole. Spreading her legs wider he flicks her clit with his tongue sucking hard as he thrusts in another finger. Bending it he flicks over her sweet spot and speeds up his thrusting. She's moaning louder and her legs are shaking as he slurps up her overflowing juices, he pushes in a third finger and she screams at the feeling.

"I'm close… oh god… yes... more!" She cries as he pumps her faster, he licks her cunt deeper and when his teeth scrape across her clit she cums screaming, he pumps his fingers faster and she shakes above him. Removing his fingers he slides his tongue over her dripping pussy before standing up. He pushes her softly on to the bed and spreads open her legs. Releasing himself from his trousers he whips his cock over her pussy a few times before he pushes in roughly. Chloe throws her head back in pleasure as he thrusts into her deeply.

"Harder," she groans. Charlie grabs her hips and thrusts into her faster, the bed slams against the wall and she screams. Her fingers slip to her pussy and she rubs her clit desperate for the feeling of a second orgasm.

"Cum for me gorgeous," she screams as her orgasm takes hold of her, the feeling of her pussy sucking him is the feeling he needs and he groans as he cums shooting his load deep in to her. He collapses on to her body his face between her breasts, cock still stuffed deep inside her.

Chloe is breathing hard as she rubs her hands through Charlie's hair, there's a burning for more as her pussy tingles and as Charlie pulls out leaning on the bed before her she pulls herself up and stares at him.

Charlie looks up and recognises the look in her eyes and he laughs. His hand slips over her erect nipple, pulling and twisting the tender flesh he feels his cock hardening at her quiet moans. He pulls himself further on to the bed and she crawls towards him. He quickly sticks two fingers into her pussy and she moans at the feeling. He spreads her legs with his other hand and continues to thrust inside of her as she places her hands on his shoulders. Her pussy is burning as he tortures her with soft flicks over her clit.

With a hard shove she pushes him on to the bed and pulls his fingers out of her pussy. His cock is hard and pulsing as she rubs her hands over him, he hisses in pleasure as she strokes the head. Smirking down at him she rubs her pussy over the head moaning every time the head skims over her clit. Straddling him she throws her head back, screaming in pure bliss as she drops suddenly, his cock filling her pussy completely.

"Fuck," Charlie cusses his eyes closed tightly in pleasure as Chloe starts to ride him, her pussy sliding up and down his cock slowly.

"You feel so good inside me," she moans. Every time she sinks down her pussy stretches.

"Go faster," he groans, hands on her waist he moves her body up and down his cock as he thrusts deeply in to her. Her heads thrown back in pleasure, her pussy rides his cock deeply, her hands are resting on his legs as she lifts her body faster slamming down on him harder, his thrust hit the sweet spot deep inside her every time and when his hands rubs her clit hard she cums, white light blinding her as she rides him quickly her juices dripping down her legs and coating his stomach. She doesn't stop, she rides him quicker. She can feel another orgasm nearing. Charlie pulls the tie so she's closer to her and the change in position allows him to go deeper and she screams as she comes again. Charlie gasps as he cums and thrusts his cock deeper into her.

Chloe collapses on to Charlie, his cock still stuffed deep inside her. Charlie opens his eyes and looks down at the girl on top of him and grins.

Thank god for Sleepovers.

* * *

><p><em>Soo what do you think? Hope you liked it!<em>

_Chapter 3: Percy and Penelope_


	3. Watching You

**Finally, chapter 3 is here. I've really struggled writing this chapter, I sort of regretted this fantasy but now that it's complete I'm relieved and happy. I've read plenty of smut on Fanfiction and I know mine isn't quite as graphic and good as some that is out there but hopefully this'll be okay.**

**A great big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the previous two chapters, it's meant a great deal :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Watching You<span>

Biting his bottom lip, Percy eyed the DVD in his hand warily. It seemed a good idea in the shop, but now he wasn't sure. He knew if he was being watched while having sex then he'd probably never get an erection which would completely ruin the fantasy but would watching someone have sex have the same effect? Running a hand through his tangled locks he flipped the DVD over and read the words printed on the back.

The more he read the more he slowly regretted his decision, the words were vulgar and cheap. Wrinkling his nose Percy looked away from the case and up at the large grandfather clock. Five to six, Penny would arrive home in a few minutes and he wasn't sure he could go through with it. Could he really make love to his girlfriend with the knowledge that another couple were having sex on his television?

With a final glance at the clock he sucked in a deep breath and rose from the sofa, walking towards the television he crouched down and pressed the open button on the DVD player and slipped the disk in to the slot. He pressed the same button again and watched as the machine sucked in the disk. Messing with the remote he flicked it on to the correct setting and stepped back. The familiar pop echoed through the flat, it was too late to turn back. Pressing play on the machine he retreated to the sofa and made himself comfy.

"Percy, you home?" Penny cried from her spot in the hallway. Hearing no answer she hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes and strode to the living room. The sight that greeted her was one she had never expected to witness. On her television screen was a woman, massaging her ridiculously sized fake breast with a man in between her legs. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she moaned loudly. Tearing her eyes away from the screen on to the red head lounging across the couch.

Cautiously she stepped into the living room her eyes switching from Percy to the television like she was watching a tennis match. She didn't know where to look. The shock of her proud, strict and slightly prudish boyfriend watching a Muggle pornography was just unheard of and yet it was an instant turn on.

He was shocked, not only was he not repulsed at the sight but he was turned on. He heard Penny call his name but he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He'd never have thought this would be his thing; watching another man and woman have sex. Penny's presence in the room was noticeable but he refused to take his eyes off the screen. He'd known the ins and outs of sex for years, had been preforming them nearly as long, but to see how it looked with another couple was something entirely different.

The seat beside him dipped with added weight and without looking he slid his hand on to her leg slowly massaging it through the fabric of her tights. The tiny gasp escaping her told him everything he need to know.

"Where did you get this," Penny whispered watching the television with complete fascination. The couple on the screen had switched places, she was on her knees one hand on his balls and the other clutching his arse as her mouth, enclosed around his cock sucked greedily. His hand fisted tightly in her hair and with every thrust Penny watched the man's glistening cock disappear into her tight mouth then reappear once more.

Percy said nothing but allowed his hand to slide higher up her leg and from the corner of his eyes watched it slip under her skirt. Instantly Penny spread her legs desperate for his touch and closed her eyes when his fingers hit her covered heat. Twisting the angle of his hand he gripped her thigh and pulled her towards him. Wasting no time his lips descended on to the skin of her neck.

"So beautiful," he muttered nipping delicately on her skin. Humming along she opened her eyes and watched the scene in front of her. The man was on his back his cock pointing towards the ceiling, Penny watched as the dark haired woman straddled him and with agonising slow pace lowered her body on to him, engulfing his shaft inside her. A loud moan followed before she started to ride him, slowly to begin with but the pace increased and her breasts began to bounce at the speed. His hand slipped around her body rubbing her clit.

Without realising it, Penny slipped her hand under her blouse and began to rub her sensitized breast. She threw her head back in pleasure as Percy bit harshly on a particular sensitive spot. He stroked her covered pussy firmly, enjoying the soft whimpers escaping her mouth.

"Never realised you got off on watching other people have sex," he muttered in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

Moaning in response she fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, desperate to remove the unwanted layer. Once free Percy made quick work of her bra and latched his mouth around her puckered nipple. Crying out with pleasure Penny threw her head back and gripped his red hair pulling his head closer to her body. His free hand tugged and twisted her other nipple in the way he knew she liked.

No longer caring what the couple on the television was doing Penny slipped her hand down her back to the zipper on her skirt. With a yank she unzipped her skirt and lifted her body from the sofa. Percy grabbed the skirt and yanked it down her legs letting it drop on to the floor.

Grabbing his face, Penny smashed her lips on to his engaging in a heated battle of dominance. Ripping the shirt from his body she ran her hands up his lean frame before pushing the offending article off his shoulders to join her skirt on the floor. Her hands reached for his belt and tugged, loosening it from his waist she pushed the jeans down his legs. She gripped his length through the thin fabric of his boxers and grinned as he hissed in pleasure.

Twisting her neck she latched her mouth on to his throat, sucking, biting and licking the fevered skin. While she continued to stroke him through his pants.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he raised her body and pulled her tights and knickers down her legs, kicking them away he spread Penny's legs and ran two long fingers down her centre.

"Fuck!" Penny threw her head against the sofa spreading her legs wider allowing him further access to her pussy. His fingers continued to slide up and down before he slipped one long digit inside of her. Hissing in pleasure she rocked her hips to the movement of his fingers. A second finger joined the other and she rocked harder. Finding her clit with his thumb he slowly rubbed the little ball while he continued to pump two fingers in and out of her. Moaning in pleasure she grabbed her breasts, pulling and rubbing her nipples.

"Yesss… fuck that's good… don't stop," she was close, so beautifully close. She could feel the pleasure building inside of her. Percy continued to fuck her with his fingers, his speed increasing with every moan, moving rapidly in her pussy he found her sweet spot and applied pressure with in.

"Yes!" Penny screamed as her orgasm raked over her. All she could feel was sweet relief, her hips continued to rock savagely against his hand, greedily taking every last bit.

His fingers slipped from her pussy, Penny's juices glistened around them and he slipped them into his mouth. Moaning at the taste he quickly cleaned them before grabbing her hips.

Grabbing his boxers Penny pushed them down his slim waist eagerly eyeing his leaking cock. Small hands gripped his length and began to stroke him softly. Biting his lip he rocked his hips to her movements enjoying the bliss radiating from his cock.

Spreading her legs wider, he removed her hands from his cock and positioned himself between her legs. With a nod of approval he pushed his cock deep inside her pussy.

"Oh god," Penny groaned dropping her head into his shoulder. Basking in the feeling of his cock spreading her pussy, she gripped his arse pulling him closer towards her. He slowly started to thrust inside her. Grinding his hips against her she groaned in frustration.

"Faster," she grunted grasping his hips. Smirking he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist. With the new angle he began to thrust into her, hitting her clit on every movement. Gasping at the sudden sensation she thrust her hips to meet his. Quickening his pace he continued to slam his cock deep inside of her, his cock rubbed ferociously against her g-spot and she could feel her second orgasm approaching her. Slipping her hand between her folds she vigorously rubbed her clit .

"Come on baby, come for me." His hands gripped her hips as he thrust harder. Penny screamed as her body erupted from inside. Pleasure so intense consumed her and she subconsciously rubbed her clit as Percy continued to fuck her. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe all she could feel was pleasure. Percy didn't stop, his thrust became erratic as he pounded into her pussy, he was close he could feel the pressure in his balls, but he wasn't ready to come just yet, lowering his head to Penny's breast he enclosed the tender nipple into his mouth and bit hard. The pain from her nipple and the uncontrollable pleasure from her pussy was too much and her vision turned white as her body succumbed to a third orgasm.

With a couple more thrusts, Percy followed her over the edge shooting his seed deep inside of her before collapsing on top.

Cock still stuffed inside of her, hands still gripping his waist, they laid on the sofa completely spent. With her body shaking from her multiple orgasms, she slowly opened her eyes and peered over Percy's shoulder towards the television.

The woman was leaning over a table her legs spread, while the man fucked her from behind. She was screaming in pleasure as he pound into her.

"Don't know how they can keep that up for so long, I'm exhausted," Percy mumbled his face buried between her breasts.

"I know what you mean," laughed Penny.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review; bye for now.<strong>

**Chapter 4: Fred and Hermione**


	4. Blindfolded Delights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>Blindfolded Delights<span>

He knew it was around here somewhere, he'd only had it in his hands yesterday. How could a blindfold go missing? Fred was sure he'd hid it in his sock draw, it was the only place Hermione would never venture so he knew it was safe in there. Balls of sock launched towards the ceiling as he continued to rummage, until finally, wrapped around a pair of black socks and caught on a pair of orange was the blindfold he'd been searching for. Holding it up in relief he placed it on his head and shut the draw; he'd tidy the socks up later.

Jogging back into the kitchen Fred grabbed the paper plates out of the cupboard and laid them next to one another until there was 12 plate in a row. He placed numbers one to twelve on each plate and grabbed a chair facing it away from the kitchen table.

Opening the bag on the kitchen counter Fred pulled out the foods he had purchased, some were relatively easy: strawberries, chocolate and marmite while some were much harder: gooseberry jam, carrot cake and crackers. Each different item of food was placed on separate plates. Standing back he grinned at the selection he had chosen. It was really going to make her think.

The door to the flat opened and he jumped, glancing at the clock Fred's eyes widened. She was early, Hermione wasn't supposed to be back for another half an hour. Grabbing the blindfold off his head, he stuffed it into his pocket and opened the kitchen door.

"Hello Fred," Hermione greeted, stretching on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. Grabbing her waist Fred pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

"I've got something planned for tonight, go and get into something a little more – comfortable,"

Raising a brow Hermione looked at Fred, a mixture of interest and desire flashing in her eyes. Saying nothing she placed a kiss on his cheek and headed towards the bedroom.

"Meet me outside the kitchen door," he called and she just nodded her pace quickening in excitement to what could possibly be occurring. Fred lowered his body on to the arm of the chair and waited for Hermione.

George wouldn't be returning to the flat tonight, he had informed his twin that he wanted him out of the flat, there had been a disagreement but Fred had promised he would make himself scarce when it finally came to George creating Katie's fantasy.

The bedroom door opened and he could feel his chest tightening as he watched her walk towards him, she must have figured what tonight was going to be about he thought as he admired his favourite shirt hanging delectably on her body. Pushing his body from the sofa he stepped towards her greeting her with a kiss.

"Close your eyes," raising an eyebrow she looked at Fred.

"Why? What are you planning?"

Smirking he leaned closer to her, "close your eyes and you'll see," she looked in his eyes before sighing and closed her eyes. Fingering the blindfold in his hands he walked around her body and covered her eyes with the blindfold, her breathing hitched but she said nothing and he tied a knot at the back of her head. He lowered his hands and kissed the side of her exposed neck.

His hands positioned on her waist as he pressed his body against her back. "I've planned something a little different tonight, you're the smartest witch of our generation but how good at you recognising muggle foods when you can't see what you're eating." He could feel her body tense and relax at his words and he could hear her breathing quicken in excitement. "Every time you get one wrong you'll be … punished. Once all 12 have been identified I'll reward you."

"Sounds exciting," Hermione gasped as Fred's lips latched on to her ear lobe and sucked. While sucking he steered her into the kitchen and carefully lowered her on to the chair. Clenching her thighs Hermione waited, anticipating what was about to happen.

Fred stood at the table eyeing the chopped strawberry, "if you give the correct name for the item of food we move on to the next one, if, however you get it wrong, you'll feel something a little more pleasurable, the foods get harder as we go. You understand?" Hermione bobbed her head shifting in her seat.

Taking the piece of strawberry in his fingers he walked around Hermione and knelt in front of her, he placed the strawberry at her lips and watched in greed as her lips took the strawberry into her mouth. She chewed it for a few seconds before a large grin split up her face.

"It's a strawberry," she stated.

"Correct," said Fred and he walked back behind Hermione and picked up the piece of chocolate on the second plate.

"Ready for the next one?" He asked, when she nodded Fred slipped the chocolate into her mouth and watched her chew, he grabbed the bottle of water on the table and held it in his hand.

"That was chocolate,"

"Correct," he handed her the bottle of water so she could swirl the remains of the chocolaty taste out of her mouth. She kept the bottle of water in her hand ready for when she needed another drink. The third plate held a spoonful of gooseberry jam.

"With this one, I want you to tell me what it is and that flavour,"

"Okay," she whispered and she accepted the jam. She frowned at the taste and texture as it hit her tongue, there was nothing to chew and it didn't taste nice. "Erm raspberry jam?" she asked uncertainly.

Fred smirked at her answer, he walked back around her leaned against her, his hands slipping down her dress, his cold hands against her warm skin had her gasping and she closed her eyes behind the blindfold. His fingers skimmed over her nipples before pinching them between two, he pulled harshly, and Hermione threw her head back in pleasure as he alternated from rolling the nipple to pinching it. He grinned when his fingers slid over the front clasp, flicking the clasp the bra came undone in his hands and he pulled the straps down her arms. He dropped the pale blue bra on the floor and turned back to the table.

"It was gooseberry jam," he said before picking up the next spoon.

"How was I supposed to guess gooseberry jam," she grumbled crossing her legs, her nipples were tingling and all she wanted was for him to continue what he was doing, instead of feeding her another morsel of food.

"Number four," and he spooned the tomato salsa into her mouth. Hermione was a fan of salsa and crisps, something he didn't see the interest in.

As soon as she tasted the salsa she knew instantly what it was, but she was in two minds whether to be honest and move on to the fifth one or announce it incorrectly and see what he would do to her next. After a few more seconds of eating the salsa she sighed and looked up, "Tomato salsa" Fred informed her she was correct and he went to collect number five. Even if she continued to get them correct she knew Fred would still finish what he had started.

Number five was another easy one. She was a strong lover of marmite, and loved marmite on toast, a combination she knew Fred despised. However number six had her stumped, it was smooth but crunchy, and the flavours were all over the place, she could taste caramel and something else, there was no need to give an incorrect answer, she truly had no idea what it was, heck she couldn't even bite it without breaking a tooth.

"I've no idea… erm caramel – caramel nuts maybe?"

"Nope, peanut brittle," he said in a sing song voice and Hermione waited to see what would happen next. Hands weaved her hair into a braid, and warm air brushed against her skin as his mouth kissed the spot just below her ear but then nothing, he stepped back and moved away from her. Listening carefully Hermione heard him travelling around the kitchen before the footsteps sounded nearer, as though he was coming towards her. Anticipation ran through her body, as a hand pushed the braid on to the top of her head and she knew he used his wand to make it stay there.

All her nerves sparked and she gasped in shock at the cold wet sensation running down the back of her neck. Her whole body shuddered and her nipples hardened, she whimpered as the feeling traced it's movement and up to her ear before disappearing completely, panting she gripped the chair before shaking as her senses spiked as the feeling trailed down the front of her neck, dipping into her collar bone and then it was taken from her again. She heard Fred kneel to the floor and she threw her back in a shriek as the ice skimmed her calf and moans slipped from her mouth as his fingers stroked her leg, inflaming them with a mixture of sensations. Her moans turned to heady gasps as the ice trailed higher, to the back of her knee and up her thigh, her heart beat loudly against her chest and her finger gripped Fred's red hair as her legs stretched further allowing him to move higher up her legs. She was on fire, her pussy was drenched and her nipples were desperate for his touch, and she allowed a long moan to escape her as he traced her clit through her soaked panties. Grinding her hips on the chair desperately seeking for more.

"Wha'" she panted as she felt everything stop. She heard the ice drop to the floor and felt his weight on her knees as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Time for number six," he whispered in her ear and she growled.

"Prick," she muttered under her breath and hearing him laugh behind her worsened her already flustered mood.

Grabbing hold of the dry cracker he snapped a bit off and placed it against her mouth, a smirk pulling at his lips as she kept her mouth closed, defying him entrance. So, she wanted to play hard he thought and glanced down to her breast that were still heaving against her chest. Resting the cracker against her lips, with his free hand Fred twisted her left nipple. Hermione's mouth widened from the pain and the pleasure and he slipped the piece of cracker into her mouth. He knew she was glaring at him even with the blindfold on.

"Well," he taunted grinning madly.

"It's a cracker," she muttered unscrewing the lid on the water to take a drink, water trickling down her chin when she missed. Wiping it away with his finger, Fred reached the seventh plate; rich carrot cake. Grabbing a fork he carved a small piece off.

"Open up Hermione, here comes the broomstick," cried Fred zooming the fork around, the visual image Hermione was imagining was brilliant but she finally opened her mouth and moaned as the cake hit her tongue.

"It's a cake or some sorts," she mumbled chewing it slower savouring the taste. "Is it carrot cake?"

"Yep, you're doing better than I thought."

Ever since he started dating Hermione he had grown to love the variations of the Muggle foods that were available in Muggle England, one thing he had grown very fond of, was Indian food. With the samosa in his hand he knew he would stump her.

"You need to take a bite of this one," he told her as he held the samosa against her mouth. Doing as was instructed she was blown away from the different flavours that assaulted her taste buds. She continued to eat the samosa, desperate for an idea of anything to fit the taste. Once swallowed she frowned running her tongue over her teeth.

"I've no idea what that was," she finally admits.

"Take a guess," he teased as he lowered himself to his knees in anticipation of her getting it wrong.

"Erm, a stuffed bread of some sorts," she asked after taking a drink of her water, trying to calm her taste buds down.

"Bread? Wasn't it slightly crunchy? Anyway it was a samosa,"

"Bloody hell," she grumbled, she hated been wrong, it was the only reason she wasn't purposely giving all incorrect answers.

Spreading her legs he ran his hands along the tops of her smooth thighs listening to her soft sighs, before gripping the hem of her panties. "Up," he said and she raised her body from the seat allowing Fred to slip the material down her legs and over her ankles. "Matching blue, I love when your underwear matches, it makes me hard just looking at you in them," he mumbled as he kissed his way up her left leg. His tongue licking her skin the higher he went until he finally reached his favourite place, he hooked her leg over his shoulder and attentively traced her pussy with his tongue. His strokes getting stronger as he tasted her, above him Hermione moaned wantonly, grinding her hips against his face.

"Gods, so good!" she whimpered.

Smirking against her pussy he nibbled her lower lips pulling lightly before plunging his mouth back against her. His nose rubbing her sensitive spot every time he moved his head. her juices dripped out of her cunt and he happily slurped them up before he pulled away.

"NO!" Hermione sobbed grabbing his shoulders, "don't be such a prick," she whined clutching her thighs together trying to create the friction she so frantically wanted.

"But we haven't finished my game, I promise when you've finished I'll make you cum so hard that you'll see stars,"

"How many more are there?" she asked.

"Just another four, and then your mine,"

"Get on with it then," chuckling at her demand, Fred grabbed the olive on the plate.

"Your wish is my command, open up." Hermione opened her mouth and he plopped the olive inside out. He had to hold back a laugh as he watched face change in to disgust, she quickly swallowed the olive and took a drink from her water.

"It's an olive, I hate olives."

"My bad, you might like this one's slightly better."

Fred licked his finger and dipped it into pile of yellow sherbet, only removing it when it was clearly coated he held his finger out to her mouth and told her to "suck" her lips clenched around his finger and he groaned as he felt her tongue swirling around his finger. She moaned in delight at the taste and he gripped his hardened cock through his trousers.

"Sherbet," she squealed, happily licking his finger a little more to make sure she took all there was. He would have been shocked if she had failed to guess the sweet, she had after all, got a very sweet tooth.

"Number 11," he said and he grinned wickedly, there was no way she'd guess this one. Holding the pretzel in his hand, he had made sure it was coated in cinnamon to disguise some of the taste. Tearing a chunk off, Fred placed it in her mouth and watched in delight as she puzzled over the pretzel.

"All I can taste is cinnamon. Is it a Cinnamon bun?"

"You were so close, it was a pretzel."

"Fuck," she snapped, licking the sugar off of her lips.

"Soon," he chuckled and grabbed the bottom of his shirt lifting it over her head. He gazed lustfully on her exposed breasts and slightly rounded stomach before pouncing onto her collarbone. She moaned softly in his ear and his lips descended lower until a perky nipple was enclosed around his lips. He could play with her breast all day any day, and she knew this. He sucked on her nipple, his teeth grazing the sensitive bud every so often. His hands trailed down her stomach and in-between her opened legs. His finger circling her clit before he inserted one into her warmth. His free hand twisted her other nipple as he happily played with her breasts.

"Fred please," she begged thrusting her hips against his finger motionless inside her. He quickly grabbed her waist and held her still as he sucked on her breasts. Sobbing above him he circled her clit softly with his thumb and he peppered her breasts with bite marks.

"Do you want the twelfth one now?" he asked as he tugged on her ear lobe.

"Yes!"

He removed his finger from her pussy and stepped back admiring the view. He also wanted the game over his cock was throbbing painfully and he wanted nothing more to plunge into her and make her scream. He grabbed the block of cheese and pressed it against her mouth, where she greedily accepted it. As she chewed he pulled off his shirt and fumbled with his belt buckle. Pushing both his jeans and boxers down. His cock sprung to attention, the head leaking precum and he gripped it in his hand.

"Cheese, its cheese!" she yelled and he laughed kissing her hard on the lips. Their tongues fighting endlessly for dominance, as hands roamed freely over one another. Fred reached behind Hermione's head and pulled off the blindfold. He lifted her on to the table and spread her legs, her pussy was glistening and pink. Glancing at her face for only a second he grabbed her legs, bending them at the knee and drove his hard cock straight into her aching cunt. Hermione screamed in ecstasy, he hadn't prepared her but she didn't care, she didn't want him to stop. His cock plunged in and out of her pussy, his balls slamming against her arse in every thrust.

She was in euphoria, her whole body buzzed in pleasure and she whimpered at every thrust of his hard cock. He was close, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Sliding his hand between their sticky bodies, he rubbed her clit ferociously and watched as she fell apart before his eyes. Her whole body shuddered as it raised from the table. She screamed louder than he'd ever heard her scream and he followed her seconds later. Crying out as he shot his seed deep inside her abused pussy. Collapsing on top of her he rested his head against her breast.

Opening her eyes Hermione ran her fingers through his ginger hair, and smiled. She had always fantasised over something like this and now it was a fantasy she could tick off and claim it as a huge success.

Pushing down on his arms Fred lifted his body from Hermione's and leaned in for a kiss, all the while thanking the creation hidden away down stairs. Yes he had a great deal to thank for those Earwigging Embarrassments.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a loooonggggg time since I last updated this but it's finally here, and I hope it meets all your expectations. This chapter might be my favourite so far and I'm rather proud of the title for it aha.<strong>

**Please review, I love to hear your thoughts. Also I've a poll going on at the moment, I'd love it if you all checked it out and voted.**

**Next Chapter: George&Katie**


	5. Sticky Treat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p><span>Sticky Treat<span>

Shaking the can of squirty cream George grinned, he and Katie had agreed to try something different tonight. Katie's fantasy was something he had been wanting to try for quite some time now and was relieved when Fred had told him he would be spending the night at the Burrow. The flat was his for the night and he was already feeling the pressure in his pants for what was to come.

"George, what are you doing?" shouted Katie from the bedroom.

"Two minutes!" he yelled back as he continued to the mix the chocolate over the bowl of hot water. Katie had taught him the art of melting chocolate the Muggle way at the beginning of their relationship. Who knew melted chocolate could lead to something so exciting? Grabbing the hot bowl George poured the chocolate into a new, cooler bowl and placed it on a tray along with the can of cream.

Entering the his eyes glazed over with lust at the sight before him, laid in the middle of the bed, clothes scattered around the room and her eyes closed in pleasure laid Katie, her eyes closed as squeezed her heated breast. Her fingers tugging and twisting her erect nipples.

Licking his lips George lowered the tray quietly on to the bedside table and grabbed the melted chocolate, holding it just above her free breast he watched as the warm liquid slid over her nipple and down her breast.

Gasping in surprise Katie opened her eyes and looked down, her eyes widened when she saw the melted chocolate. Placing the bowl back on the tray George climbed on to the bed, his body hovering over Katie's as he dipped down taking her nipple into his mouth. Sucking on her nipple, he lapped up the chocolate dripping down her breast. He could hear Katie sigh above him as his own hand replaced Katie's as he pulled sharply on her nipple.

"Gods – that feels so good," she muttered, her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in pleasure.

Dipping his finger into the chocolate George ran it down her neck and along her collarbone, his tongue licking its way back up.

"Should have done this years ago," he muttered as he nibbled on her ear.

"I've always wanted to try this," She said running her hands through George's hair moaning in pleasure as more chocolate was smothered over her breast. Instantly George's lips latched on to her flesh and sucked, removing the chocolate from her clammy skin.

Resting on his arm George smirked at Katie's large breasts, admiring the scattering of red marks left from his tongue. Looking back at the tray, he reached for the can of cream, shaking it one final time he sprayed the cream around her breasts and dotted her nipples.

Below him Katie lay laughing, shaking her head she reached forward and grabbed his t-shirt pulling it over his shoulders, exposing his toned shoulders and chest. Licking her lips Katie reached for the bowl of melted chocolate and dribbled it along his shoulder. Eagerly she licked at the flesh, moaning as the warm chocolate hit her taste buds.

George continued to lick away his treat before grinning once more. Grabbing the can he squirted down her stomach, his eyes following the cream slowly as it melted from the heat of her skin, watching as the runny liquid disappeared towards her pussy.

Lapping up the remains of the cream George grabs her leg, lifting it on to his shoulder he strokes her pussy with his finger, his eyes clasp on to Katie's as she sighs in pleasure. He reaches for the bowl of chocolate and pours what was left on to her pussy.

Gasping in pleasure Katie grips the sheets as George also squirts cold cream on to her open pussy.

Gripping her waist George laps at her sticky cunt, the taste of the chocolate, cream and her juices evolve in his mouth, slurping greedily he inserts a finger and her walls clench around his digit as he slowly thrust in and out, his tongue teases her swollen clit. Her hips buck against his face as he quickens his thrusting, his teeth scrape along her clit and he inserts a second finger followed by a third, his tongue slips lower slurping at her sticky arsehole.

Katie's fingers grip George's hair pushing his head deeper into her, her hips rotate ferociously against his face as her pleasure heightens. She was in euphoria. Her pussy was on fire, juices spilled down her thighs and she screamed in bliss as her orgasm rippled through her body.

"George - oh god George - don't, ah don't stop!" she moaned as he continued to suck desperately at her clit. His tongue curled around the swollen nub, his teeth scrapped it endlessly and with every thrust of his fingers, Katie's body continued to shudder.

Pulling back he looked down at her cunt, red and slick, her juices dripping down her thighs and her arse, pooling on to the sheet covers. Lowering his hands he dragged her further down the bed, lifting her waist so it was vertical to the ceiling. From his position he had the perfect view of her puckered arsehole and her throbbing pussy. Running a finger over her hole he watched her shiver in pleasure. Her eyes were encased with lust.

Grabbing her thighs tightly in his hands, George teased her cheeks, dipping his tongue in and out tasting the musk on her skin. Spreading her cheeks wider he allowed his tongue to lick over her arse before continuing up to her pussy. Upon reaching her clit he gave it a sharp tug before dragging his tongue south to lap at her arsehole. He lapped at her hole, enjoying the moans of delight from Katie above as her body buzzed with pleasure.

Sliding her hand down her body, Katie rubbed her at her clit desperate to feel the pleasure of another orgasm. Her other hand reached for her breast, tugging at her nipples with force until the little buds were swollen and red.

Slithering back up her pussy George nibbled at legs, his fingers plunging inside her heat, deeper with every thrust. Rubbing her clit harder Katie bit her lip, her body quivering with ecstasy. Unable to hold out any longer Katie through back her head as her orgasm hit her. Pumping his fingers George watched as she exploded around her him, it was a sight that made him harder. Unbuttoning his jeans he slid his fingers from her cunt and pushed his trousers down his legs.

His cock was throbbing with need, squeezing it through his boxers he stroked Katie's clit softly.

"Wanting more?" he asked glancing down to his clothed erection.

Grinning wildly Katie pushed her body off the bed and gripped the waist band of his short. Yanking them down his thighs she pushed him back on to the bed and removed them, throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Staring greedily at his cock Katie wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and slowly began to rub him.

Holding back a groan George threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Her pace quickened and she licked at the escaping seed dripping down the side. "Want you in me now," she moaned. Grabbing her thighs George pulled her over him allowing her legs to settle on either side. Grabbing his cock with her hand she directed him to her opening, gasping loudly Katie through her head back as his huge cocked sheaved into her tight pussy.

"So darn big – fuck I love your cock," she cried as her walls squeezed around him. Reaching for her waist George thrust deeper inside her as she drove frantically on him, her tits bounced with every thrust, leaning back she reached for his legs and cried out as his cock hit her g-spot from the new angle. Slipping his hand between their bodies George rubbed at her clit, desperate for her to cum before him.

"Harder George," she gasped as her body slammed on to him. Raising his knees he thrust faster, his cock disappearing and reappearing furiously as he continued to slam in to her.

"So close," she groaned as his cock continued to assault her pussy.

With a final pinch to her clit Katie cried out as her third orgasm hit her. Panting hard George continued to thrust, he also close.

"C'mon baby," Katie cooed rubbing his balls in her hand. She lowered her body groaning as his cock continued to thrust deeply into her, rubbing against her abused spot. Catching his nipple in her mouth she sucked it, while her hand pinched at the other. With a sharp bite George came, squirting his seed in to her pussy.

Collapsing on the bed George wrapped his arms around her body. "Only time you're quite is when you're having sex," laughed Katie as she snuggled into him. Squealing as his hand slapped her arse.

"I'm too busy to talk," he chuckled as his finger ran lazily up and down her thigh. Glancing to the top of his wardrobe he grinned, hidden in a blue bag, out of sight was the ears and eyes that had made everything possible.

* * *

><p><strong>My least favourite chapter of them all so far, I don't know this one just doesn't sound like the others for some reason and I just don't get the same vibe with it but that could just be me wanting it to be amazing, but I guess I'll let you all be the judge of that. <strong>

**I'm really sorry it's taken this long for me to post this chapter any problems with it please give a shout. Reviews are lovely too so please continue to review.**

**Only two chapters left... Next up Ron and Lavender!**


	6. Deliciously Stuffed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p><span>Deliciously Stuffed <span>

Subtlety was not Ron's expertise in fact many would say he lacked that particular trait, so when he had come to enforce his plan for Lavender he hadn't been as elusive as he'd hoped. Lavender had figured out he was up to something a few days ago, she had yet to decipher what it was but she knew it had something to do with a particular conversation they had shared a few days ago. It was during dinner at a new restaurant in Hogsmeade that he had brought the topic up, only Ron Weasley would find sex a suitable dinner table topic.

"You know I was doing a bit of research on that box thing Hermione and Harry use all the time and I came across something. Did you know Muggles use all sorts of different toys and instruments during sex? I mean there is some real kinky shit! Whips and chains, some Muggle like to be restrained and punished some women just wanted to be stuffed in both holes. I found it rather fascinating, after all the Wizarding World os so plain and reserved it sort of makes us boring don't you think?"

She had agreed instantly but her suspicions had been raised instantly, only the other day had she disappeared into the Muggle world and had purchased a fake penis. She had been so eager to try it out that she had left the Burrow early that afternoon with a cock and bull story of her mother wanting to spend some alone time with her. However the only alone time Lavender wanted to indulge in was with her new favourite toy. She had cum twice and had laid there naked and sweaty revelling in the feel of such powerful orgasms. Since then she had formed a ritual of using the dildo at least once a day whether that be in a morning or an evening.

So when she received an owl the following evening to see if he could come over and spend the night she felt a pit of excitement in her stomach, she had slipped the dildo back into the draw and had quickly owled him back saying yes. She had jumped in the shower and quickly washed and shaved, the last thing she wanted was to be unprepared for whatever the night threw at her. As she stepped out of the shower she heard the tell-tale sign of apparition and quickly wrapped a towel around her body, stepping out of the bathroom she froze and stared at Ron with lustful eyes. He was already naked his long hard cock pointing to the ceiling. Dropping her towel she stepped towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Ron's hands dropped to her arse roughly kneading her plump cheeks. She moaned in to his mouth and he continued harder, determined to leave marks behind.

"Thought we could try something a little kinkier tonight," he whispered huskily taking her ear between his teeth. Gasping from the pain Lavender gripped his shoulders, clenching her eyes shut she shuddered as his hands wandered along her body.

"Sounds fun, what you got in mind?" she shivered as his finger traced a line down the middle of her back.

"I want to fuck your arse," Lavender groaned at his words anticipating what was to come.

"Can't fucking wait." She replied running her hands along his shoulders up his neck before biting down hard on his collar bone. Hissing Ron lifted her by the thighs and threw her down on to the bed. Climbing on top of her he licked along her collar bone and down her chest before taking a hard pink nipple in his mouth. He trapped it with his teeth, twisting and pulling enjoying her meows of pleasure escaping her. With his hand he pinched her other nipple and rolled it between his finger and thumb, pulling it hard before releasing it back and repeating. Her hands caressed his back as he continued to lavish her tits she wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing her heated core against his erect length. Moaning as her clit rubbed against him.

"Someone's eager," he chuckled leaning down to kiss her. Unwrapping her legs from his waist he knelt on the floor and spread her legs giving him the perfect view of her wet pussy. Her juices glistened and he trailed a finger along her slit. Bucking her hips Lavender moaned. Chuckling Ron inserted a single digit, he pumped it out of her slowly while holding her waist with his arm forbidding her from raising her hips. He continued his slow pace watching as she became even more frustrated.

"Weasley just fuck me!" She cried but Ron just smirked, he lowered his mouth to her pussy and gave it a long hard lick before he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Lavender shook beneath him, desperate for more she grabbed his hair and pushed his head down on to her, craving his touch.

Glancing up from her pussy Ron smirked and grabbed her legs, with both hand he pushed them over her shoulders. Gasping at the change of position Lavender stared at him in shock before smiling lustfully. From their new angle Ron had the perfect view of her tight arsehole. He swirled a finger around her sensitive opening before replacing his finger with his tongue.

Lavender whimpered continuously as he rimmed her, inserting a finger he watched as her pert little hole seized his finger tightly. Her arse was so tight he felt his cock ache, he so desperately wanted to be in her pert butt, stretching her wide and filling her completely. Adding a second finger he watched mesmerised as her hole stretched even wider, he reached for his wand and silently cast a lubrication charm before throwing it across the room. He rubbed his thumb just below her opening and stared up at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Her lips were parted and she basked in pleasure, her juices dripped out of her pussy merging with her arsehole.

Pistoling her arse with a third finger he lapped greedily at her cunt grinning as she bucked wildly against him, a sign of her orgasm approaching quickly. She gave no warning as she exploded around him, the muscles in her arse tightening fiercely around his fingers and more pussy juices flowed from her. Pulling back he licked from her arse to her clit before sucking on her sensitive bud. Lavender bucked against him with a loud moan her hands digging into his hair as he lavished her swollen cunt.

"Ron!" Lavender screamed as she came a second time her body shaking from the pleasure.

He stepped back and removed his fingers from her arse and lined up his cock, it was painfully hard and he rubbed the head against her swollen hole before he slowly pushed inside of her groaning deeply as he felt every inch being swallowed in a vice like grip. He gripped her thighs as he controlled his breathing before he slowly pulled half way out, stopping he grinned at her and slammed back inside her. Screaming from the feeling, Lavender gripped the sheets. It was better than she thought possible, her entire body was buzzing from the feeling of him. Her legs were thrown over her shoulder as he repeated slammed inside of her. His fingers drifted to her pussy and rubbed at her clit.

"So fucking beautiful, could do this to you all night," he grunted as he licked her juices off his finger. Her pussy escense was flowing from her, his legs were wet and her arse was soaked and he loved it. Wanting more he inserted two fingers into her pussy and pumped them furiously in and out of her.

The feeling of both fingers and cock inside of her was too much and she exploded around him squirting her juice from out of her. Staring in shock Ron beamed and continued to finger her, allowing her to cum around him a second time. However this time he couldn't control himself and shot his seed deep in to her arse. Dropping to his knees he licked her pussy. She shook as he tormented her, her pussy was so sensitive that every move he made had her moaning.

"Want to fill both your holes and watch you come apart," Ron said between strokes, his cock was hardening at the thought of his cock being back in her arse as he thrusted her dildo in her sodden pussy.

Unaware of his knowledge Lavender pointed weakly to the draw. "Look in there I've something you can use." Grinning Ron reached for the draw and pulled out her dildo. Holding out to her she nodded. "You can fuck me with that, it even vibrates." Flicking the switch the dildo came to life swirling in front of him, his grin widened as he stared down at the blonde, she was truly fucked; her hair was a mess, her body was flushed and she was covered in her own juices. Grabbing her by the waist he lowered her on to his lap, his cock pointing directly up. Grinning she held on to his shoulders as she sank deeper on to his cock stretching her pussy delightfully. Throwing her head back she starts to ride him, her tits bouncing tantalisingly close to his face. He circles her clit delicately with his finger before he stands up, his cock still buried in her cunt.

"I want you on your hands on knees." He purrs in her ear as he twists her clit in his fingers. Whimpering Lavender nods her head and allows him to lower her back on the bed. She eyes the revolving dildo on the bed beside her as she gets into position and feels him push into her arse, her eyes roll to the back of her head at the feeling and she grips the sheets as he begins to thrust in to her.

He grips her waist and thrust her hard and fast, her tits now swaying back and forth as the bed squeaks from the noise. He spreads his legs and reaches for her hair and he pulls her back. Shocked by the twist she gasps and groans as she sink on to his cock, her own legs spread widely on either side of his. He wraps an arm around her waist and reaches for the dildo, he places it at the entrance of her pussy and slowly pushes it inside of her. They both groan simultaneously at the feel.

She's on fire as the dildo vibrates inside her and Ron thrusts from behind, she can't think straight, she can only feel blissful pleasure of being full.

He fiddles with the switch and the vibrations intensify and he thrusts it furiously inside of her as he fucks her arse. He buries his head into her neck as he cums but he continues to thrust inside of her, not wanting it to end, he can feel her cum around him but he's relentless. He grabs his wand and makes the dildo fuck her itself and he slams into her. She shake uncontrollably as she cums one after another. She no longer knows if she's having one long glorious orgasm or several right after the other, all she knows is she's never felt pleasure like it.

Ron pushes her back on to her knees and grabs one leg and lifts it, from the new angle he reaches further into her and watches as her juices stream down her legs and drip repeatedly from her pussy. Her dildo is soaking wet but it continues to fuck her, until she explodes with a scream. Her vision blacks out and she drops on the bed, her body hums and she continues to scream as she cums again and again until she shakes silently, her body exploding in repeated orgasms even though she's no longer awake.

Pulling out from inside her he leaves the dildo thrusting inside of her and he leans on his legs trying to catch his breath, his cock completely spent and his seed trickling out of her arse. He glances over and grins. Shaking his head he carefully removes the dildo from her pussy and sucks off her cum as he stares at her two gaping holes and thinks thank god for those embarrassing sleepovers.

* * *

><p><strong>If I say so myself that's pretty hot, Lavender got a proper fucking here and she thoroughly enjoyed it I can tell you... This is actually my favourite chapter so far. I hope you all like it, so please review, favourite an alert it'd be much appreciated.<strong>


	7. Against the Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p><span>Against the Wall<span>

Harry watched as the Quaffle flew through the large hoop, Ginny whooping out loud as she scored passed her brother. It was a Sunday and everyone bar Charlie and Chloe were over at the Burrow for Mrs Weasley infamous Sunday Dinner. While majority of the wives and girlfriends assisted Mrs Weasley in the kitchen; Bill, Percy, Fred and George, Katie Harry, Ron and Ginny were playing a four vs four game of Quidditch. Ron was with Bill, Katie and Fred, while Harry was teamed with Ginny, George and Percy. Two players were Chasers another one was a keeper and the final player was the Seeker. So far Harry's team was winning with a total of 40 more points to Bill's.

So far the Golden snitch was out of sight, and both Harry and Bill flew around the formed circuit searching for the tiny winged orb. Ginny scored another spectacular goal against her brother when Harry spotted a flicker of gold in the corner of his eye. Pointing his broom in that direction he shot threw the sky, he could hear Bill following after him. The Golden Snitch was a few feet in front of him when Bill shot up from underneath, his ginger hair billowing behind him. Shaking his head Harry followed in his slip stream but it was too late, Bill's outstretched hand encircled around the Snitch.

Cheering Bill raised the fisted snitch into the air and one by one the group slowly lowered to the ground. Bill's team winning 260 to 110.

"Seeing as I lost, I'll put everything back," said Harry taking the Quaffle from Ginny's hands.

"I'll help you Harry," said Ginny with a smile. With everybody happy with Harry and Ginny's announcement the other six made their way back to the Burrow, completely unaware that Harry had planned in advance the very chance that he'd be left with Ginny if they lost the game. He had a fantasy to uphold and he decided now would be the best time.

"Harry, are you going to stand there and make me do all the work, or you going to help?" called Ginny as she struggled to fasten the box because of the moving Bludger inside.

Rolling his eyes Harry walked over to Ginny, "sit on the box Gin," he said as he pulled the box lid down. Ginny dropped on to the box allowing Harry to fasten the lock keeping the balls inside. They each grabbed an arm full off brooms and a handle of the box and carried it to the wooden shed where the Quidditch supplies were stored. They unlocked the door and they placed the box and the brooms inside.

Ginny turned to leave but Harry reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her behind the shed and against the wall. "What the…"

"Do you realise how hot you are when you're riding your broom," Harry whispered against her ear, his body was pressed tightly against hers and he could feel the change in her breathing as his lips lowered on to her earlobe.

"Harry, what you thinking somebody could come outside and see us," she hissed but she arched against him as he bit down hard on her ear. Whimpering she clenched her fists as Harry's mouth slipped on to her neck and sucked at the skin above her collarbone.

"Stop worrying, nobody will come looking for us," he said running his hands along her toned thighs.

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes extending her neck to allow Harry more access to her pale skin. Excitement stirred in Harry's stomach at how willing she was and he pressed harder against her body. Ginny's hands slid under Harry's jersey along his sweaty skin.

Pulling away from her neck with a soft pop Harry reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted it above her head, Ginny's arms flying up willingly. Harry's breath chilled her skin, his lips burned her breast as he pressed light kisses to her freckled bust. He slipped the bra straps down her arms, before unfastening the claps behind. Her bra fell to the floor and his lips instantly latched on to a puckered pink nipple.

Ginny gasped at the feeling, his teeth scratched lightly as he pulled her nipple before wrapping his lips around it once again. His free hand pulled and twisted her other nipple enticing more whimpers from Ginny who pressed her legs tighter together.

"God so hot," she muttered, the fear of being caught was long gone and she stared over his shoulder at the views. She was going to have sex outside, hot rough sex outside, against the garden shed wall and the thought dampened her knickers further.

Harry chuckled slightly and he began to slide his tongue along her taught stomach to the waist band of her trousers. He glanced up at her with a smirk, her pupils had enlarged and her eyes were filled with lust. His nimble fingers untied the breeches and pulled them down her legs. His nose nudging her pant covered pussy.

She kicked off the trousers and spread her legs desperate for more, but Harry continues to descend, he licks and sucks her thighs, his hands sliding up her body to play with her breast and nipples.

"You're wearing too much," Ginny complained, she reached down for his jersey and pulled it from his head. Her hands gripping his hair as he placed her left leg over his shoulder, nipping at the skin behind her knee.

Hearing her pant he slowly started to kiss up her legs, until he reached the elastic of her underwear. With a single finger he slid it underneath the fabric and along her soaked lips.

"Yes," Ginny hissed spreading her free leg further desperate for more intimacy.

"You're so wet and I've hardly touched you," he said slipping his finger from her pants. "you're enjoying this you kinky witch."

"Harry shut up and fuck me," she hissed trying to pull him up by his hair but Harry laughed and ripped her pants from her skin. Ginny gasped from the pain and her hands released his hair. Free from her grasp he pressed his mouth against her pussy, licking and sucking her pussy Ginny shook above him. her eyes were closed and her mouth was apart as she indulged in the pleasure from Harry's talented mouth. His lips sucked her swollen clit and he inserted two fingers thrusting deeply inside of her. The harder he fingered her the further Ginny's leg spread, almost desperate for more.

The familiar feeling in her stomach started to bubble and she gripped his hair. "So close, please." He continued to finger he pussy, her juices coating his hand and he bit down sharp on her clit, his teeth scrapping as she came. Her head hit the wall hard as she erupted around him and she bit down on her lip to not announce to her family what they were doing.

Harry's fingers slipped from inside of her and he quickly unfastened his trousers. His erect cock sprung freely and he gripped her thigh, hanging it around his waist. With a single thrust he pounded into her.

Ginny moaned loudly at every thrust. His grip on her waist was sure to leave bruises but she didn't care, her hips rocked in time to his thrusts, her fingers clenching his arse urging him to go faster, to thrust deeper.

His lips descended on her breast and he tugged at her nipple, his finger rubbed against her arsehole, a single digit slipping so far in before pulling out. He knew how much she liked to feel just a finger in her arse as he fucked her.

"Harry – harder – please – oh fuck," she cried, tears were forming in her eyes at the feeling. She could hardly breath as he ploughed into her, the feeling from earlier surged through her before she erupted in a scream. She cried loudly as he continued to thrust, his pace impeccable and his stamina impressive. He continued to pound her pussy and all Ginny could do was sob, it was so much, her body was buzzing from pleasure, her pussy was burning yet she didn't want it to stop.

"Come for me again," he puffed, his fringe laid sweaty against his forehead as he continued to slam in to her. Her fingers slid down to her clit and she rubbed her nub frantically, moaning uncontrollably from the sheer pleasure. With a few more well placed thrusts she saw stars, her vision blacked for a second, and her body weakened, Harry came seconds later shooting his seed deep inside of her before he dropped against her body squishing her against the wooden wall.

Breathing heavily Harry pulled out of her and with shaky hands refastened his pants, he reached for his jersey all the while staring at Ginny. Her pale body was glistening in the sunlight. Sweat trickled down her stomach and he pressed a soft kiss on her breast. Her eyes were still closed but she smiled.

"Harry, Ginny hurry up now Dinner is almost ready!" Cried Mrs Weasley from the front step of the back door. Ginny and Harry stared at one another in horror, the exhaustion from a few minutes ago disappearing with the risk of being caught.

"Be there in a moment Mrs Weasley!" Harry shouted slipping his jersey over his shoulders. He quickly helped a slow Ginny back into her trousers, pocketing the ripped knickers for later.

"I'm surprised," Harry said as he watched her put on her t-shirt.

"Surprised?" Ginny asked wincing from the dull throb from her pussy.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you came away with this with no splinters from the shed," he chuckled and Ginny rolled her eyes. With a quick wave of her wand she smartened up both of their appearances.

They walked back to the Burrow and greeted everyone inside, apologising about the time it took as they lied about a broken strap freeing the Bludger and having to capture it. As Ginny told everyone the story of the escaping Bludger Harry glanced over at Fred and George who were chuckling at the tale. Oh yes Harry thought he sure loved a good sleepover.

* * *

><p><strong>This is up there as one of my favourite chapters for this story, I actually really like how this came together even if I do think the sex scenes could have flowed a little better.<strong>

**To write smutty chapters I actually have to sit down and just write them all in one go, If I have to come back to them then they just don't flow. I've had these issues with previous chapters. But it took around 2 hours if that to write and post so I'm pretty happy with how it went.**

**This chapter sadly marks the last for this story and the last instalment for the Earwigging Embarrassment trilogy, it originally started out as a one shot but after so many requests I made it into a trilogy. I'd love to thank everyone who had has read and reviewed, not only this story but both Earwigging Embarrassments and Muggle Entertainment. I hope you love it as much as I do. So please for the last time leave a review and let me know if you liked this story. **

**Keep a look out for my work in the future, and I hope to hear from you all soon. **

**Thank you all, love Lottie...**


End file.
